Gailin - the beautiful romance between Merlin and Gaius
by Merlinsbeard01
Summary: A heartwarming story about two lovers who can never be discovered
1. Chapter 1

Merlin ambled in, being his usual clumsy self. "Merlin I told you not to go, you could have been discovered or worse, you could have been killed" Gaius said in a desperate, disappointed voice.

"I know but what else was I supposed to do? Arthur needed my help"

"I know Merlin, but what if something had happened to you? What would I have done then?"

"Oh Gaius, you always get yourself worked up about these things. Anyway I saved him, as per usual."

"Merlin, you are so brave and noble, that's what I love about you"

Gaius pulled Merlin into a close hug, so close he could hear Gaius' slow heart beating. Deep in Merlin's stomach he could feel something. He'd been getting this feeling a lot recently, whenever him and Gaius were close. There had always been this chemistry between them, they got on so well. Maybe it was the fact that they were the only two which understood magic and Gaius was the only one to help Merlin with his troubles.

Something Merlin didn't know was that Gaius was feeling this too. He pulled away from the embrace slightly sad that it was over. He didn't want Merlin to feel uncomfortable around him, he just have to carry on and get over the..urges.

Later that evening they sat down for dinner. Merlin dug in, hungry after a tiring day chasing after Arthur. Gaius sat staring longingly at Merlin, who caught him staring and looked up with his sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Is there something wrong Gaius?"

Looking away Gaius said "Sorry if the stew is a bit over cooked, I got distracted."

"It's perfect, just how I like it" Merlin said accompanied with his charming grin.

Gaius blushed "Thank you, Merlin" with a smug smile

They continued eating and after listening to Merlin talk about how he saved Arthur's life this time, Gaius cleared away the plates and Merlin hurried off to clean Arthur's armour. Once he had gone, Gaius sat down on the bench by the table and sighed heavily. "This has got to stop. Gaius, you old fool, you can't be in love with a young boy like Merlin." He muttered to himself


	2. A dangerous quest

The next morning Gaius woke early and starting chopping the herbs he'd most likely be using that day. Morning was his favourite time of the day as normally the quietest time of the day. It was the perfect opportunity for Gaius to think about what he was going to do.

"Things can't go on like this" he thought. Gaius had had a bad night's sleep, he kept tossing and turning, thinking about what was going to happened. He can't continue living in such close proximities with Merlin with feelings like this, he needs to talk to Merlin about moving to different chambers, that's the only solution..

His silence was interrupted by a bang at the wooden door, so hard it almost came off it's hinges

"MERLIN, MERLIN" shouts Arthur before charging in. "Gaius, where's Merlin?"

This was followed by Merlin stumbling down the steps half dressed

"What's wrong?" Merlin said half asleep

"We have to go to the watch tower 1 mile east of the White Mountains, Morgana has been spotted with an gang of armed guards. If we go west around the white mountains, we can ambush her, we're leaving in an hour"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE MERLIN PAY ATTENTION" Arthur barked interrupting Merlin tucking into the porridge I had made him

"Ok, all your armour is cleaned and ready, I'll meet you in the square in 10 minutes" Merlin said hurrying to get back to his satchel. Once Arthur had gone, Gaius rushed to the herbs cabinet and put a mixture of all kinds of leaves and powders.

"Here you go," Said Gaius, handing it to Merlin "use these for injuries just in case"

"Thanks Gaius, see you later" said Merlin putting it into his satchel

"Merlin," Merlin poked his head back around the door "be careful"

"Aren't I always?" Merlin said cheekily. He rushed out and down the stone stairs out into the square where Arthur and the Knights were there waiting. Gauis watched as Merlin rode out of the square with the Knights and wished he hadn't gone. Gaius always got worried whenever Merlin went out after Morgana. He was worried what he would do if he never came back, he just wants to protect him, hold him in his arms for all eternity.

For the rest of the day Gaius was anxious of news from the quest but when word finally came through, it was not what Gaius wanted to hear. Merlin had been knocking unconscious. A mysterious rash had appeared on his arms and his veins were a black colour.

"Dark magic indeed" thought Gaius

When they returned to the castle, Merlin was rushed to Gaius.

"At last he is back safe with me" Gaius sighed when they were finally alone. He applied green ointment to the rash and muttered a few words from the old religion. Nothing came from the spell. He tried again with this his eyes ignited brighter than before a few hours later Merlin stirred from his deep stupor. He awoke to the sight of Gaius looking over him. He looked tired, he'd been there most of the night.

"w-what's going on? what happened?" Merlin mumbled

"You were out on a quest and you came across Morgana. She has used some powerful magic on you, but I managed to save you"

"Thank you Gaius, thank you so much" whispered Merlin

"That's quite alright Merlin, now I suggest you get some sleep, you've had a long day" Gaius said relieved that he was ok. Merlin went to bed and a little while later Gauis retired to his bedroom. He was so glad Merlin was okay, he could sleep easily tonight.

The sun shined through the window, it was just after dawn. Gauis got dressed and went to the kitchen. "aahh silence, it's so peaceful" thought Gaius. He made porridge for Merlin and went to his bedroom to give it to him.

"Merlin" Gauis said softly and knocked on the door. With no reply, he opened it quietly.

What Gaius saw was not what he expected. Merlin was laid on the bed, extremely pale, paler than normal. The rash had crept all over his body and the black veins palpitated vigorously

"MERLIN!" Gaius cried and rushed to his bedside

"Gaius..." Merlin said weakly before falling into a deep coma

It had been three days since Merlin had fallen into a coma and the whole castle was a different place without him; Arthur had no one to boss about, the knights had no one to tease and Gaius had no companion. Merlin had been drifting in and out of his stupor, disorientated and confused. He would try to get out of bed but fail to as he had no strength. He would lay back down and go back to his vegetative state.

Gaius couldn't cope without him; he was soon giving up hope. But he couldn't do that to Merlin, the boy he loved and cared about, who he often dreamed about. He dreamed that he would wake up and they would share their love for each other. He also dreamed that one day they would spoon together and one day, when Merlin was ready, they would take their relationship the next level. A night of passionate and sweet hardcore anal sex fuelled by their love and lust


End file.
